


Menudo par

by wandererstark



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ROBOT x LASERBEAM (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Dos desconocidos con el mismo problema: el carácter de sus amigos.





	Menudo par

\- De verdad, Robo. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

\- No creí que fuera maleducado.

\- ¿Decir que quizás no es bueno en una actividad de la que es Capitán de Club no es ser maleducado?

\- Solo estaba dando un razonamiento posible al resultado que ha obtenido contra mí en el ajedrez.

Tomoya Nakata solo sacudió la cabeza ante la respuesta de su amigo mientras se sentaban en una mesa junto a la ventana para tomar hamburguesas tras el entrenamiento. En un descanso entre clases Robato Hatohara había observado que un senpai de segundo no era tan bueno como él al ajedrez. Cuando llegó a oídos de este se presentó en su entrenamiento para exigir una partida, la cual… perdió de forma apabulladora. Tras ganarle tres veces consecutivas, Robo le indicó que quizás “no era tan bueno como él creía”, lo que había enfurecido al susodicho y a su Capitán y había provocado lágrimas de risa a Rion.

\- De verdad, Robo – suspiró tras un gran trago a su bebida – Dudo mucho que haya alguien más metepatas que tú.

\- En ese caso deberías pasar un solo día en mi piel – dijo el chico sentado en la mesa de al lado.

\- Kagami-kun, es de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas

\- Tu cállate, Kuroko. Solo te parece maleducado porque no te conviene – y ante el ceño fruncido de su amigo volvió a girarse hacía Tomoya y Robo – Este individuo me retó a un uno-contra-uno en nuestro primer día de clase pese a que era un paquete en toda regla. Bueno, lo sigue siendo.

\- ¿Y eso te parece grave? Robo exigió unirse al primer equipo el primer día de clase pese a que no había jugado nunca al golf.

\- No lo exigí, Tomoya. Solo lo solicité.

\- Hay una gran diferencia de significado entre ambos verbos – puntualizó Kuroko mientras le daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Tomoya miró con la boca abierta a ambos chicos mientras Kagami le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

\- ¿Has visto los brazos y la estatura de Kuroko? – dice señalando con el pulgar al que le miraba con una mirada acusadora mientras se palpaba la cabeza – Pues se enfrentó con un grupo de maleantes sin ningún plan. ¡Solo se metió en problemas y Kise y yo tuvimos que ayudarlo!

\- Robo se plantó delante de un grupo de chicos violentos en un campo de entrenamiento. ¡Podrían haber acabado con el de una patada! Menos mal que aprendió la lección y…

\- Lo cierto es que en nuestro primer entrenamiento, Rion-senpai y yo volvimos a enfrentarnos con otro grupo que…

\- ¿ENTONCES ERA CIERTO?

\- ¿Y alguna vez ha…? – comenzó de nuevo Kagami ante la mirada atenta de Tomoya y seguramente preparado con otra historia.

En ese instante Kuroko se levantó y se acercó a Robo, que seguía atento la conversación de ambos desconocidos que se entendían tan bien.

\- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a por un helado a la tienda de la esquina?

\- ¿Los avisamos?

\- No hace falta. Es muy divertido ver a Kagami-kun buscarme frenéticamente mientras maldice desde el otro lado de la calle.

Robo solo se encoge de hombros y lo sigue a la calle. Los helados están muy buenos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
